


Sweat, Whiskey, Lyrium

by NoelBlue



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Licking, M/M, Male Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoelBlue/pseuds/NoelBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Fenris are trapped together in a too-hot cave, and after some necessary disrobing and a few shots of Starkhaven whiskey the blue-eyed prince flashes his sinful side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat, Whiskey, Lyrium

**Author's Note:**

> The second of my two Fenris tattoo licking fics. Would three make it a fetish?

"Don't go anywhere!" Hawke's voice filtered in from the other side of the still-settling pile of rocks. The dust had yet to settle, and Sebastian was coughing. "I'll grab Merrill or possibly two dozen brawny men, and we'll have you out of there soon. Try not to move too much; you might melt. Come on, Isabela."

Fenris shook his head, and turned away from the cave-in that had isolated them from them from the rest of the party in disgust. He placed his torch in a patch of soft earth. "'Don't go anywhere'. Feh. As if there's anywhere for us to go in this disgusting oven." He dropped his greatsword so it cluttered to the ground and slid down a large rock to the hard ground with a 'harrumph'. "Wouldn’t' this be a fitting way to die? Finally free of Danirius and I rot in a boiling steam cave in the middle of nowhere after being sent on an unsuccessful looting expedition. For that reason alone Hawke should be in here with us."

Sebastian, quiet aside from some residual coughing during the elf's tirade, carefully placed his crossbow on the ground and settled himself against an adjoining rock, his legs stretched out before him. "This is indeed unfortunate," he said with equanimity, "but we could always see this as an opportunity for some reflection. Perhaps we should consider the many mysteries of the Maker, and why he may have placed us in a situation such as this. We could also pray, if you'd like."

"No, thank you."

"It is a pious way to pass the time."

Fenris curled one well-formed lip. "And thus turn time into an insufferable crawl? I think not." He looked up to the ceiling, which pulsed with a strange heat that filled the air and made breathing a bit difficult. "I should really keep cards on me at all times, like Varric."

"I thought you had interest in the chantry, brother Fenris?"

"In so much as I have interest in anything that tempts us with a higher order to this overall chaos that surrounds us, yes, I do. But it has not grown beyond that."

"I see." Silence fell between them, the heat started to make its nefarious way through their clothing. Sebastian undid his light armor and placed it next to his bow. "The heat down here is oppressive."

Yes." Fenris opened his jerkin, bearing the stark white lines of his tattoo.

"I do not have cards for our entertainment, but I do have something that may help us through this captivity." Sebastian took off his belt, and then unhooked a rather impressive sized silver flask.

Fenris leaned forward. "Water? That would be welcome."

Sebastian smiled, his perfect teeth gleaming in the glow of the torches. "Not water – Whiskey. Starkhaven Whiskey, the finest there is. This flask was my grandfather's; he always used to carry it around with him, said that a warrior always needed a wee nip to fortify his bones on the battlefield."  
He opened the top and handed it to Fenris, who took it gratefully. After a long gulp Fenris coughed once and blinked before returning it. "That is indeed… fortifying." His voice was hoarse.

Sebastian took a drink of his own and chuckled. "Yes, we take our whiskey very seriously in Starkhaven."

There was a lull of several minutes where they drank, passing it back and forth, and their clothes continued to be shed as the heat rolled over them. Fenris was down to his smallclothes, simple black cotton, and Sebastian in his hose.

Fenris looked up and saw Sebastian was staring at him with consideration. "What?" he asked with drowsy irritation.

"Those tattoos – they're lyrium, yes?"

"Yes. So?"

Sebastian smiled, his vibrant blue eyes a touch hazy. "When I was younger and fresh to the chantry, I didn't have much faith or belief in the matter and wasn't happy with my new, cloistered lot in life. I began to spend my time with a group of young templers who also fought against their calling."

"Fascinating," Fenris said dryly, and took another swig of the whiskey and closed his eyes as if to sleep.

"Some of these Templers," Sebastian continued, "Were already addicted to lyrium, and they would let me try some in exchange for coin."

"mmhm."

"It was quite a taste; unlike anything else I'd ever tried, and I'd tried a lot by that time. Do your marks taste like lyrium dust, do you think?"

"What?" Fenris' green eyes snapped open. The prince was now very close to him, his expression thoughtful.

"I've just wondered now and then if your tattoos afforded the same rush as the dust."

"What are you saying, brother Vael?" he stretched out the 'brother' meaningfully, but his expression was more bemused than offended. Sebastian's body was in some ways just as lean as Fenris', but he had wide shoulders and a muscled chest covered in curly auburn hair. Sweat was now glistening on that hair, and also starting to form beads on his pale skin. The muscles in his shoulders shifted as he came another inch closer to the elf.

"May I taste your tattoo, Fenris?" Sebastian's voice was polite, and he might as well have been asking if he could offer a blessing.

The elf considered the question for only a brief moment. "As you will," Fenris said. The words fell off of his tongue, and if someone were to ask him later why he agreed he would have blamed the whiskey. It was a very strong whiskey. He was also bored, hot, and curious what, exactly, the rogue intended to do.

What the rogue did was place his hand to each side of the elf's body so his chest was above him, and then pushed himself back to bend his head right at Fenris' navel where a small pool of sweat had collected at one of the crossroads of his marking. Then he licked. Uncertain at first, his tongue first lapped up the moisture, then ran a short trail along the white lines. Fenris' body tensed, and his fingers clawed at the stone.

"I can taste it," Sebastian said with awe in his voice, and the melodic rise and fall of his burr blew across the skin beneath his lips. "Faint, but it is there, yes." He pushed back even further to taste one of the lines on Fenris' thigh while his torso hovered lightly over the leg beneath him. Fenris' body spasmed minutely upwards, and he bit off a groan.

"Is that uncomfortable?" Sebastian lifted his head and asked with a smile, and then his eyes widened as he was faced with the hard shape even with his gaze. "Maker."

"I think –" Fenris said through gritted teeth, his face pink, "we are done here." He scooted backwards so he was sitting up straighter and his groin was no longer right in Sebastian's face. "Get off me, Vael."

Sebastian didn't move, several emotions moving across his face. There was shame, embarrassment and an uncertain but powerful hunger, an expression that hinted at another man beneath the surface of chantrified geniality. "There is something else I used to do with the templers, back before I took my vow seriously." He spoke slowly, as if talking to himself. "It is known to be a sin in the eyes of the Maker, but we were young and hungry, and we needed a release. For release cannot be so great a sin." He crouched down again, and his hands moved to Fenris' smallclothes.

Fenris watched him, eyes clouded and brow furrowed. He knew what was about to happen, and he wanted nothing more. By Andraste's ashes he didn't want to want it, but his needed was consuming him, coming out his pores with his sweat.

When Fenris' erection was free Sebastian dipped his head and carefully but firmly engulfed the elf's hard cock in his mouth. "Ervis irinum," the elf swore, and pressed his hands to the side of the man's head as it bobbed with shocking skill up and down.

Sebastian's tongue ran the length as he kept an ever increasing rhythm, sweat beginning to pour and mingle with Fenris'. He reached up beneath his chin and used his thumb to stroke at the sac there. Fenris clutched and growled through his teeth as he burst, lifting his knees to get as deep inside Sebastian as he could, riding the sensation of that sweet wet chamber of pressure.

Sebastian pulled back, his skin flush and his eyes bright. The sound of their breathing echoed moved around them with the heat, their chests rising and falling in the now-fading torchlight. Fenris' eyes fell down Sebastian's body and he saw that now the prince was semi-hard, and the muscles in his throat moved. Their eyes met and he opened his mouth to make an offer-

"Fenris! Sebastian! Are you all right in there?" Hawke's voice seemed to come from nowhere. They scrambled to their feet.

They stood like startled animals.

Hawke's tone became worried. "Fenris?!"

"We're here!" the elf's voice came out higher than usual, and he cleared his throat and adjusted his smallclothes. "We're fine, Hawke. Hot and sweaty, but fine."

"Good! Stand as far away from the rocks as possible - against a wall to the side, ideally; Merrill is going to blast them down."

Everything moved quickly after that, the rocks flying through the room with a shocking sound, Isabela, Merrill and Hawke busting through. All three women stopped as they saw Sebastian and Fenris standing there very close to naked.

"Well hello, boys," Isabela said in admiration, placing a finger on her lips as she eyed them. "Now I wish I had been stuck in here with you. Looks like fun."

Hawke laughed, and Fenris sputtered. Sebastian just smiled beneficently and wouldn't meet Fenris' eyes. They dressed and quickly gulped down some water Merrill had brought.

As they walked out of the cave, Hawke between Sebastian and Fenris, their leader shook her head. "I'm grateful you two are okay, especially with how hot it is in there, how long it took us to return. I'm sorry about that. A bloody revenant showed up out of nowhere, and kept us busy for too damn long. I feel we were lucky to get to you in time."

"We must thank the Maker, I think," Sebastian said, his voice warm and eager, per usual.

"Thank the maker," Fenris' voice was a mutter, and Hawke shot him a glance at his tone. He was simply appeared as broody as ever, and she shrugged.

The look that Sebastian shot over his shoulder, however – she would have paid a sovereign to know what those crinkled blue eyes were saying.


End file.
